It Was You (One Direction)
by Dreamcatcher1529
Summary: One direction fanfic about Larry Stylinson. It's like the X Factor never happened. Harry, 18, works in a bakery in England. When he bumps into a young lad named Louis, Harry starts to feel different.
1. Chapter 1: At the Bakery

It was you.

_(The story's going to be told in Harry's POV, like if the X Factor never happened)_

Chapter 1:

My name is Harry Styles. I work in a bakery in Homes Chapel in Cheshire, England. I have been working there for a few years now. I've always wanted to be a singer, though. Even though people have said I'm not good enough, I think I might have a chance, if I work for it. I'm 18 and still live with my mum. I don't have a lot of money to go anywhere. I'm single and have about 4 friends, but all from high school. They're still distant though, so I don't really talk to anybody.

I open up the oven and put the tray of bread dough into it. I'm rushing. There's a lot of people here today. I open up another oven to check on the cupcakes. They're all perfectly done... except for the one in the corner that someone got completely burnt. Great. Now I won't have enough for all of the orders. I hear the bell ring at the door. More people. Amazing. "I have to pick up my daughter from school soon, and I still haven't gotten my order." A hear a woman complain. "They better hurry up. I have to be at work in 15 minutes." A man complains. "Your orders are coming out soon!" I assure them.

"Excuse me, can I tell you my order yet?" An older woman asks me, patiently. "Oh," I turn around. "Sure. What'll it be?" The older woman looks at everyone working here right now. There's me, Katie, and Cassandra. But Katie and Cassandra are goofing off and talking in the back room with the door wide open. "Harry!" Katie scolds as she comes back out of the back room. "There is a bunch of angry customers that haven't gotten their orders yet! You need to hurry up or else!" I can hear Cassandra snickering.

I then get angry and tell her, "You know what, Katie? I'm busting my ass out hear here while you guys sit and do nothing. Maybe if I got a little help, I would be able to get rid of the angry customers. So don't tell me what to do." Katie's speechless. And Cassandra has finally stopped snickering. I turn around, my back back to her, to face the old woman. "What can I get ya?" I say, energetically. "I'll have two vanilla cupcakes for my grandchildren and a sugar cookies for my husband." She tells me. "Okay. That'll be $7.99." I reply.

She gets out her wallet and pays, and then sits down in an empty chair to wait. I have to have another batch of cupcakes ready and all of the ovens are full except for the one across the bakery, near the door. I hurry up and make the batter. I then pour it into the pan and start to fast-walk to get to the other oven. When I get close to the door, a boy with startling blue eyes swings open the door, hitting my left side. It pushes me to the counter causing me to drop the pan of cupcake batter.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know Lou

Chapter 2:

"Oh my god.. I-I'm so sorry I- didn't mean to- I should- I-" the boy stutters. I start to chuckle. The batter has gotten all over the floors and some on the customers, who angrily leave. I know we're losing customers but, it was funny to see their faces. Most of it got on me, and some on the boy. I'm sitting on the ground, looking around the bakery, and licking the batter off my fingers.

The boy sticks his hand out in front of me as a gesture to help me up. I grab it, and he pulls me up. "I- I didn't mean for the- I uh- I'm sorry about- I should... I should leave." He seems so nervous! I start to chuckle once more at his cute nervousness. "It's alright, I-" I tilt my head up to see a boy with blue sparkling eyes, perfect facial features, and a shaky voice. Our eyes met and we were both silent. It felt like I have his shut out the world and all the angry customers, complaining and yelling in the bakery.

I feel like I'm face to face with the most beautiful boy on Earth. "Don't worry about it," I say as I give a warm, friendly smile. "I'm Harry."  
"Louis." Hmm. Louis. Got a nice ring to it I suppose. We just kinda stare in each others eyes for a few seconds. "Uhm," Louis breaks the silence. "Can I help clean up?" I shake my head. "I'm not going to make you do that. I can-" I'm interrupted by Louis. "No, no. I insist." he says as he picks up the pan that was once flipped upside down.

He goes behind the counter and into the back room. He turns on the sink and starts to clean it out. I can hear Katie questioning who he is and why he's even behind the counter. I get up and go into the back room to get a few rags to clean up the mess. "Who the hell is this clown?" Katie asks me, getting up in my face. I push her backwards and grab 3 rags. "That's Louis... He's-"  
"That's great. But customers aren't allowed behind the counter. If our boss finds out you let him come behind here, you could get fired." Katie smiles. Damn. I need an excuse. Katie wouldn't care if I told her about the cupcake batter incident.

"Uhm.. He's- he's... new." Nice save. "New?" Cassandra stands up. "Who hired him?"  
"I did.. He's just uh- helping out. He won't get paid or anything but I just needed extra hands to help around the bakery. Since you guys aren't much help, I figured Louis could!" Good. Good. They're falling for it. "Fine. But don't screw anything up." Katie walks into the room next to the back room, as Cassandra follows. "That was close," Louis jokes. "Well about the whole job thing, I'll just tell them you quit tomorrow, it's oka-"  
"No.. I was actually on my way here to sign a job application. The only thing that needs to change is the whole not-being-paid issue." Louis answers.

"I'll ask my boss tomorrow about it."  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem. Now we should clean that batter up now.. And help the rest of the customers." I suggest. The next couple hours, we clean up the batter, take care of customers, and even get to know each other. I told him almost everything.. except for the fact that I'm not straight. I'm bisexual and have been for the past 5 years. I've never had a 'boyfriend' but have had 4 girlfriends. I never really felt that.. special something.

At 7 PM, I flip the open sign to closed. Katie and Cassandra always leave an hour early, so it was just Louis and me. "So... Harry?" Louis starts out. "Yes?" I answer. "Where do you live?" He asks, innocently. We're both silent. "Oh. God. I didn't mean it like," Louis makes his voice sound evil and low. "WHEEEERREE DO YOU LIVVEE?" And then goes back into his regular voice. "I meant it like.. maybe we could walk home together." I then tell my address. We actually live a few doors down from each other! We then walk home, telling each other about ourselves.

Once we reach our houses, we both say goodbye and walk in. "Harold," my mum starts out. "How was work?" I give her a kiss on the cheek. "It was great. I met a new guy there, Louis, and he might get a job there too." She raised her eyebrows. "A guy? Do you like him?" My mom has known I was bisexual since last year. "Well as a friend.." I answer. "More than a friend?" She asks. "I haven't gotten to know him that well yet.." I reply. "Is he cute?" She chuckles. I nod, laughing. "I'll be in my room," I tell her. "Alright Harold! Love you!"  
"Love you too mom," I chuckle.


End file.
